Suigetsu are you gay? English version
by bobreke
Summary: Maybe he's gay! Maybe he likes Sasuke, and that's why he always follows us?


Suigetsu are you gay?

"I'm sick and tired of him! Damned fish, always gets under my feet!" – thought Karin. "Why on earth he's on my way to get Sasuke?" At first she didn't pay attention to Suigetsu's "accidental" appearances during her attempts to seduce a dark-eyed Uchiha, but then occasional and now constant failures of the "long-awaited intimate moment" put Karin on her guard, and she made a conclusion: "Maybe he's gay? Maybe he likes Sasuke, and that's why he always follows us?" After coming to that conclusion she persuaded herself in being right more and more: "That's right! He sees me as his rival, and that's why is always angry with me!" thought the girl. "And what should I do now?" – she asked herself. "First of all I have to check everything; I really should have some evident, but how?" – the answer appeared as soon as Karin put the question. She smiled wickedly and went to make her plan come true.

- Hey, what are you doing? – Sasuke asked the sword boy who was on the rock. Suigetsu turned his head, then smiled and said:

- Eh, nothing. Why?

- Need to talk, - answered the dark-eyed captain.

- Go ahead!

- Lately something was bothering me around, have no idea how to say it in a right way…

- Say as it is, - ordered the sword boy.

- Mmm… okay…lately I was thinking about "us" a lot…

- Really? – Suigetsu didn't expect such further developments. – And what did you make up?

- Well… we're always together, you're a good teammate and I really appreciate you. Moreover, I guess I have some sort of feelings for you… I don't want to scare you, but I think you feel all the same and… Well, what do you think? – asked Sasuke hesitantly.

- Eh… I'm afraid I didn't get fully… And what kind of feelings you said you have? – asked Suigetsu and a kind of smile touched his lips.

- I guess, I should show them so that you can get it better, - said the captain in a noticeable irritated voice.

- So, I'm waiting! – responded the guy.

Sasuke slowly came closer and hesitantly clung forward. When he found his face just a centimeter far from Hozuki's, he stopped noticing a satisfied smirk on the opposite face.

- Why did you stop Karin? – asked the guy derisively.

- What are you talking about?

- Quit it already, you forgot to take your glasses off while transforming, - laughed the sword boy noticing an astonished look on his teammate's face.

- Idiot! And why did you let me go this far? – was screaming Karin while transforming back.

- Wanted to see exactly this look on your face! If only you'd seen it, it's priceless! – Suigetsu burst in laughter.

- Jerk! – her cheeks went hot and red from anger.

- Well, and what's the purpose of this second-rated performance? – he asked seriously, but the smile was still glued on his pale face.

- It doesn't matter anymore.

- Noway, I demand explanations for moral losses, - answered Suigetsu.

- Hell! What moral losses? You've damaged it a long ago! Plus it made you happy, - she spoke through clenched teeth.

- It was you who tried to seduce me by becoming Sasuke, not me, remember? Why? If you wanted a kiss, you had just asked to, maybe I would have agreed, - the guy mocked at her.

- Don't flatter yourself with hope, I just gathered evident! – yelled the red-haired. Hozuki looked at her with a silent question on his face. – I wanted to make sure that you're gay.

The expression on the sword boy's face could mean only one thing: "Are you nuts?"

- Let me ask you, what the hell you came to such a conclusion, idiot? – Hozuki was furious. Karin even was scared that he would take the sword and cut her into small pieces. – Answer me!

- But you always interfere when I'm about to get Sasuke. So, it can only mean that you like him, - said the girl confidently, trying to hide a shiver in her voice.

- Whaaat? Couldn't you form in your little freaking head another conclusion? – he asked a question still angry.

- And what kind of another conclusion there can be? – yelled Karin.

"That I love you, idiot!" thought the guy, but outloud he only said:

- Of course, that I hate you so much! Is it so hard to guess?

- Hate without any reason?

- Yes! Just the fact of your existence makes me sick! – he answered.

- Fine! I can't stand you too! – she parried a blow.

- Fine! You're free, keep going! – yelled Suigetsu.

- I was just about to do it. I can't bear the presence of a damned fish anymore! – said the girl, turned around and walked away. There was Sasuke on her way, but she continued walking even not looking at him. Dark-haired boy came closer to the swordboy.

- Again? – Uchiha asked.

- You've got to be already used to that, - Hozuki said sadly.

- What is it this time? – deepened into the theme Sasuke.

- She thinks that I'm a gay, - the guy responded tiredly.

- What? What made her think that way?

- She thinks the reason that I always interfere with her attempts to seduce you, is the fact that I like you.

- What a bullshit! And of course you didn't confess your feelings?

- Why not? Confessed, I said that I hate her, that's truth, even though partially…

- Idiot! And how long are you going to hide it? – Sasuke asked with annoyance, but at the same time with sorrow in his voice. Suigetsu just shrugged his shoulders.

- Maybe right before dying I'll confess, but this is also hardly possible… - said the swordboy.

- Yeah… Never thought that you are so indecisive, - stated Uchiha.

- And I've never thought that you are so caring, - returned his debt Hozuki.

-Happens occasionally… - he answered and slapping his teammate on the back, added, - Let's go and drown your sorrows in dinner. Jugo tried hard today.

So they walked to tents. Karin who saw this scene, thought: "And after this he claims that he's not gay!"


End file.
